


The Heart Break Job

by JazzLolipop



Series: Forging a new life [6]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzLolipop/pseuds/JazzLolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They say all good things must come to some kind of ending. We were so damn good I guess we never stood a chance."<br/>He just didn't think it would end like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Break Job

Cassie skipped into the kitchen.

He glanced up at her hand on his shoulder. “Good. Try this.” Cassie obediently opened her mouth as he held up a spoon of sauce. “What'd you think?”

She licked her lips. “Mmmm. Gorgeous. Maybe a touch more basil?” He snapped his fingers and plucked a few leaves from a potted plant. “Hey, you got any beetroot?” she asked..

“In the back. Why?”

“No reason.” she said lightly.

Eliot laid down his knife and reached out grabbing hold of her arm and spinning her around. “Cassie.” she peeked up from under her lashes. “What are you up to?”

“Up to?” she said innocently.

“Are you on a job?”

“What? No! I'm just... practising. Gotta keep my eye in. You know like you train.”

Eliot narrowed his eyes, “OK. Third shelf.” 

“Thank you.” she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “See you later tonight?” He nodded and watched her dance out.

One of the waiters was standing in the doorway. “What?” Eliot barked turning back to his chopping board but he couldn't stop the small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

–

Eliot leant against the elevator wall. An elderly lady with a very small dog stood as far away from him as possible. He quirked a grin at her, “How you doin' ma'am?” She sniffed and hurried out of the elevator. Eliot chuckled as he continued up to Cassie's apartment. He spun the keys around his finger. She had given him a set. He'd never had that before. He wasn't sure exactly what they were to each other. Except it was something new for him. They weren't living together but they spent pretty much every night with each other. He had essentially refitted her kitchen and she was keeping paints and charcoals at his place. For god's sake he had a drawer in her bedroom. 

He let himself in, “Honey, I'm home.” he called out jokingly. 

“Give me a sec.” her voice floated through from her bedroom.

Eliot shrugged off his jacket. Who'd have thought. Eliot Spencer with a routine. She just fit so easily into his life. Even with his weird, and he accepted they were weird, habits. Like the ninety minutes of sleep thing. They fell asleep together, usually very close together, and when he woke he got up and read or cooked or trained. He grew attuned to her own sleep patterns until he could predict pretty accurately when she'd wake up. Cassie was a morning bird. Sometimes he lay down beside her as she woke up, sometimes she'd saunter out into the loft, not a stitch on, and smile him back into bed. 

He heard soft footsteps and looked up. He hoped to God his mouth hadn't just dropped to the floor.

“Hey.” Cassie glanced at him from under her lashes. Eliot swallowed, his eyes wide as saucers. “What do you think?” she asked shyly holding her arms out and giving a little spin. The top was loose navy silk hanging from her shoulders on spaghetti straps, the lace trimmed shorts stopped just after the curve of her ass leaving her pale legs bare. She frowned a little at his continued silence. “What? Too much? I know I don't normally... I thought you might like...” her worries were cut off abruptly as his mouth covered hers. Large, warm hands slid around her waist tugging her into close contact with his long, lean body. Cassie grinned against his lips, “So that's a tick in the like it box?” she whispered.

“Like doesn't quite cover it.” he rumbled against the column of her throat. His arm came around under her knees and her scooped her up into his hold. 

She gave a breathless laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Don't drop me.”

“Never.” he swore. Eliot set her down reverently on her bed and stepped back wanting to just look at her. Ivory skin glowed against the burgundy of the sheets and the deep blue of her lingerie. Her hair fanned out in a halo around her head. Her lips were slightly swollen from his kisses. “You are so damn beautiful.” he said thickly, his accent heavy. “So, so beautiful.”

Cassie propped herself up on her elbows and tilted her head in a smile, “Thank you.” she said simply and held out her hand. He took it and allowed her to guide him onto his back on the bed beside her. She swung her leg over and straddled him leaning down to kiss him lightly, he followed her as she pulled back, trying to extend the kiss, making her smile more. “You make me so happy.” she whispered.

Cassie slid her hands underneath his soft t-shirt. Eliot grasped hold of his collar and tugged it over his head. Cassie bent at the waist and pressed a kiss over his heart feeling the beat through his skin. She mouthed at the flat disc of his nipple eliciting a low growl. He ran his thumbs underneath the lace of her shorts. Cassie dragged blunt nails along his side and Eliot flipped her over onto her back. He slid her bottoms down her legs and once she'd kicked them free he shucked his own jeans and underwear off. Cassie went to pull off her cami top but Eliot laid a hand over hers. “Don't.” he murmured thickly. “Looks good.” he went on to demonstrate just how good he thought it looked running his palms over silk and skin, cupping her breast in his hand and feeling her nipple tighten under the fabric. Cassie let out a little gasp at the feeling of friction and reached down his toned back pawing desperately at his ass. “I know, honey. I know.” he reached down feeling her hot and wet at the touch of his fingertips and guided himself slowly into her. 

Cassie sighed canting her hips sightly to get that perfect angle. Eliot set a leisurely rhythm stroking her hair away from her face and pressing light kisses to her temple. When Cassie came it was a slow burn spreading through her muscles and curling up her nerves, “Eliot.” she breathed, “I love you.” Eliot's pace stuttered as her words pulled his climax from him.

He shifted to the side, not wanting to crush her. Their breathing slowed and steadied. “Did you... did you mean that?” he asked the ceiling.

Cassie bit her lip and took a deep breath, “Yes.” she said trying to sound brave, “I'm in love with you Eliot.”

Eliot reached strong arms around her and tugged her into the curve of his body, “I love you Cassie.” he whispered into her hair. “I love you so much.”

–

Cassie rested her cheek on her knee, “Tell me something.” she whispered.

Eliot stacked his hands behind his head, “What'd you want to know?”

Cassie shifted a little and Eliot allowed his eyes to rove over her body gorgeously bare and luminous in the street lamp light slanting through her window curled up elf-like on the sheets. “Something you're not sure you want to me know.”

Eliot's brow furrowed slightly, “I...” he chickened out, “am thinking this needs a glass of wine.” he padded out into her kitchen and ran his finger along a row of reds under her kitchen island.

Cassie walked out after him tying the belt of her old, worn cotton dressing gown. Every step she took flashed pale leg. Eliot uncorked a bottle with a pop and poured two glasses. “Let it breath.” he said handing her one and swirling his own. 

Cassie came around and leant against the counter facing him. “You OK?” she asked.

“Why wouldn't I be?” Eliot shrugged.

Cassie took him in all hard muscle and tanned skin and pale scars. He was completely naked and yet his guard was back up. “You kinda dodged my question before.” she said over the rim of her glass. The wine flooded over her tongue warm and fruity but she didn't really register the flavours.

“I don't know what to tell ya.” he shrugged again.

“Anything. That's kind of the point. There's still so much I don't know about you.”

“What do you want?” he asked exasperation beginning to tinge his voice.

Cassie set down her glass and stood up straight, even pulled to full height she was a good head shorter than him. It was one of the things he liked about her. She was so small and she tucked right in beside him. Soft where he was hard, delectable curves where he had smooth lines. He's already given her so much of himself. Why did she want more? “I want you to let me in, Eliot.”

“I have!” he defended himself.

“You've still got walls up.” she said shaking her head.

“They don't come down that easy.” he snapped.

Cassie blinked back sudden tears, “You're not even trying though.” she said.

“This is... you're...” Eliot headed back into the bedroom. When Cassie caught up with him he was tugging his jeans on and reaching for his shirt. He grabbed his jacket and shoes. “I gotta go for a walk.” he said.

Cassie didn't say anything. She just nodded once and let him go. 

–

It was a quiet week at Leverage HQ. Days were spent mostly compiling a list of potential marks, waiting for clients to get referred. It was hell. Eliot and Cassie were tiptoeing around each other and the rest of the team picked up on the tension. Even Parker was less chirpy than usual. There were a lot of glances exchanged when Eliot entering a room caused Cassie to shift awkwardly until she eventually left. Eliot used the wrong seasoning and had to throw out an entire pot of chilli. Cassie sat for hours twirling a pencil between her fingers but never setting it to paper. Everyone felt like something was niggling under their skin and with no job in progress there was nothing to do but sit there and stew. 

After four days it finally became too much. Cassie stood up in the middle of an awkwardly silent room. “Do you guys mind giving me and Eliot the room for a minute?” she said.

Sophie stood too, “Of course. Come on Nate I wanted to show you that new script.” Hardison mumbled something about needing to fix the pub's wifi and Parker claimed it was imperative that she joined him. 

Eliot sat silently fidgeting uncharacteristically. 

Cassie stood in front of him and took a deep breath. “I'm not stupid, Eliot. I know you've done terrible things. But if you don't trust me enough to love you anyway what do we have?” 

Eliot blinked away tears, “I do love you.” his whispered.

Cassie was crying freely now, tears rolling steadily down her cheeks and it was taking every ounce of Eliot's self control not to reach out and wipe them away, “And I love you. But,” she took a shuddering breath, “I... I need some time. Alone.”

Eliot's lips tightened, “I understand.” 

Cassie nodded and turned away her heart breaking clean in two inside her chest.


End file.
